


Felix Culpa

by ChaoticNeutral



Series: Felix AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chameleon Salt, Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Gen, In which Felix is awesome, Miraculous Salt Fic, Salty Felix, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: It turns out Lila wasn't the only new student to join the class during the events of the Chameleon episode. The other new student is a strange boy named Felix, who isn't inclined to be so accommodating of obvious falsehoods or the fools that believe them.On the plus side, Marinette won't be alone in dealing with Lila this time around.On the down side, Marinette may not have time to worry about Lila."Felix! FELIX, NO!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Felix Culpa - "happy fault". An apparent mistake or disaster that actually ends up having surprisingly beneficial consequences.
> 
> In which Felix happens to be present for the events of Chameleon. And he is having none of it.

* * *

 

As everyone glared at her, Marinette was torn between bewilderment and hurt. They believed Lila. They actually believed her blatant lies. And so much as not automatically going along with it without question warranted such horrible looks? At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to disappear. Or to scream, though whether in frustration with her classmates being so easily fooled or anger that they would see fit to disregard her so easily, she couldn’t really be sure.

 

“Tinnitus is the persistent ringing in one’s ears.“ Came a new voice. “If you are claiming to hear things that no one at any point has said, then perhaps your disability should be diagnosed under mental health rather than hearing.”

 

All of her classmates immediately turned to the new student standing at the door who was the source of the cutting remark. And though she couldn’t help but feel relief at no longer being the center of her classmates’ ire, her eyes similarly snapped to the owner of the voice as well, though for a different reason. The others were confused, but growing angry at the clear insult. She, on the other hand, was seeking out the one other person who was willing to see the obvious lies and manipulations for what they were, even if that person was a stranger. And how much did that have to hurt that it was someone she didn’t even know who was willing to side with her instead of her own best friend?

 

What she saw was a blond haired-boy wearing a grey dress shirt and black pants. His steely grey eyes almost seemed to glimmer as he took in the scene of the classroom. She couldn’t explain it, but just upon seeing him, she felt a strange coldness regardless of how warm the room had been only seconds prior. It seemed her classmates had gotten the same feeling, as she could almost see the growing tension in the room that, surprisingly enough, was not centered around Lila for once.

 

“Who exactly are you supposed to be?” Alya demanded.

 

The boy barely gave her a glance before looking back over the rest of the class until his gaze settled on Marinette. He seemed to look her over, as if assessing her before starting to speak again.

 

"I have to say, it’s hardly impressive when the first thing to see upon entering a new classroom is everyone bullying a single student." 

 

Marinette blanched at that. “They’re not—no one is bullying—“

 

His steely glare cut her off. “They pushed you out of your seat without your knowledge or permission—a seat that isn’t even needed for the one who is claiming to have a special need, at that—and are requiring you to sit alone in the back where you clearly don’t want to be, only to gang up on you when you express unhappiness about the matter. What is that if not bullying?”

 

It was phrased as a question, but it certainly in no way sounded like one and brokered no room for argument. It left Marinette stunned and the rest of her classmates actually looked a bit sheepish at that.

 

“He’s right.” Came a response from Lila that brought the tension right back to Marinette’s shoulders. The girl had her head lowered and brought a hand up to her eye like she was trying to wipe away a tear before it formed. “I’m causing so much trouble. I could go to the back after all. It’s fine. I probably shouldn’t even be here.”

 

Oh god, was she actually sniffling?

 

Yes, yes she was. The rest of the class rose in their seats at that, as if to rush to the liar’s side and try to comfort her. The clear ploy only made Marinette more frustrated.

 

Fortunately, this time she wasn’t the only one.

 

"If you’re quite finished with your self-inflicted pity party,” The strange boy continued. “Perhaps you could acknowledge that the issue here never needed to be about you.”

 

That gave Lila pause, actually bringing a stop to her fake tears. “What?”

 

“In order to accommodate you, only one student would have needed to move. There was absolutely no need to move everyone in the class, especially to do so without all members of the class present to be able to advocate for themselves, or do you all regularly make decisions for classmates without consideration as to their feelings?”

 

Finally, Ms. Bustier intervened. “Felix, please. There’s no need for harsh words. I’m sure the class meant no harm.”

 

So the boy was named Felix? Marinette looked back at him, taking in his features. He was tall and standoffish, exuding an air of seriousness and sternness that would be off-putting to most people. But he stood up to Lila without hesitation and seemed prone to speaking his mind

 

She was wary, but also curious.

 

Felix, on the other hand, was less than appeased with the teacher’s attempts to calm the situation. “Then shouldn’t you have been the one to arrange the seating? Or have the class wait to make changes until after class starts and everyone would be present?”

 

Seeing the way Bustier’s eyes widened and the rest of the class gaped, Marinette chose that moment to jump in.

 

“It’s fine!” Marinette insisted, waving her hands up and causing the boy to turn to her. “I mean, it was really my own fault for being late.”

 

“You weren’t late. The bell hasn’t even rung.” He shot back.

 

She hesitated. “Still…“

 

“Such decisions that affect everyone should be agreed upon by everyone before being implimented. That they made the choice when not everyone was present only to turn on the one who was not allowed a say speaks volumes.” His eyes narrowed. "Or do you regularly let others make decisions for you?" 

 

Marinette froze. She really had nothing she could say to that. Neither did the rest of the class.

 

Ms. Bustier coughed, bringing everyone’s attention back to her. “Marientte, perhaps as the class rep, you can take Felix on a tour of the school and help show him around?”

 

It wasn’t something they normally did, but separating them for now seemed the best move. This would hopefully allow the class time to calm, and maybe Marinette could help Felix to acclimate. At the very least, it would prevent a fight from breaking out.

 

“Uh—sure!” Marinette agreed, uncertain but willing to try to help diffuse this growingly tense situation.

 

Felix was smart. And fully willing to speak out if he felt it necessary. Those were admirable qualities, even if they seemed to turn people off. Marinette had hopes that maybe if they got to know each other, they could perhaps become friends.

 

Desperately trying to ignore the intense stares from her class, Marinette stepped down to the bottom floor and smiled at Felix. He simply raised an eyebrow in response.

 

She coughed, then forcefully smiled again. “Shall we go?” She asked, as she gestured to the door.

 

A moment passed. Then thankfully, he nodded and moved to follow her as she started for the entrance.

 

However, once he reached the door, he turned back and looked up at the class with a critical eye.

 

“My first impression of this class is…I don’t like any of you.”

 

Marinette managed to pull him out of the room right before the shouting started.


	2. First Impressions - Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Felix meets and gets to know the first of many classmates. None other than the Class Rep herself, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

* * *

 

It was his first day and already he wanted the entire year to be over. **  
**

 

He agreed to their petty requests. To go to this school where the children of the acclaimed attend. To come to Paris and play the part of the dutiful son in the public eye. He even agreed to do a few cover spreads for the Gabriel line because that was what his _dear mother_ wanted. All while trying to convince himself it wasn’t a complete mistake or utter waste of his time. So he had left for the first day of school with a vague promise that he would at least try to make friends.

 

Fifteen minutes in and he already hated his class and everyone in it.

 

Well, almost everyone.

 

Felix looked to the girl who was to be his guide to the campus. She was clearly nervous and a babbler, the latter likely due to the former. Not that he could hold that against her since she was at least trying. There was a sincerity in her efforts, even if she was nervous and uncertain how to proceed. Then there was the matter of the scene he had first walked in on. She may very well still be stressed from that.

 

He probably hadn’t helped matters, not that he felt particularly inclined to apologize for speaking up regardless of whether she appreciated it. It just hadn’t set right with him to see her pushed to the back like that. It wasn’t necessary and no one had even asked for her input before making decisions for her. He knew all too well what that was like and sympathized with her. A part of him may very well have projected his own troubles onto her.

 

Not to mention that he knew an emotional appeal when he saw it. While it may have been fully possible that the other girl in the class had been genuine in her offer to give up her seat at the front, her false tears and method acting indicated it still would have been little more than a pity party she was throwing for herself. Whether she was intentionally manipulating others to get her way or “martyring” herself simply to gain sympathy, it was still distasteful of her and Felix found it questionable which reason he despised more.

 

This girl—Marinette Dupain-Cheng? She at least didn’t buy in to it herself so much as she seemed pushed by everyone else’s reactions to the scene. She seemed one to care what others felt. There were also indications from that initial meeting as well as her presentation since that she was a friendly sort who would certainly go out of her way for the sake of others.

 

He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

 

It was better to observe for now and reserve judgement for when he had more information. So he chose to stay silent and simply follow her lead as she showed him around. There was also the added benefit of having more time away from that classroom and the pointless drama within.

 

This was why he wanted to be homeschooled, but _nooooo_ …

 

“So Felix,” Dupain-Cheng said, pulling him out of his thoughts, “what school did you attend before? This may not be all that different.”

 

She seemed to be looking for a point of correlation. It would be a useful way to connect through. She was looking to utilizing a common point to build off of in introducing him to his new school. A pity.

 

“None actually. I had a private education.”

 

Her eyes widened in interest but not surprise nor expectation. She likely knew someone else who had been homeschooled previously and had at least some familiarity. “Oh really? What brings you to Francoise Dupont at this point in the school year?”

 

He felt his hackles rise but tried not to show it. She was trying to get to know him, he reminded himself. She wasn’t digging for dirt, she was just being friendly.

 

And it must certainly be unusual to have a student transfer in the middle of the school year, he realized. The fact that he arrived the same day as the Rossi girl’s ‘return’ no doubt didn’t help matters. Nor did his initial introduction to his new classmates.

 

“My parents wished it.” He replied evenly. There was no reason not to tell her, after all. She didn’t need the whole story, but a simple answer would suffice.

 

“Oh.”

 

Except in this case, it did more than suffice if her sudden change of expression to something more pensive was any indication. He was confused by her response but didn’t show it, simply looking at her and waiting for her to speak whatever she clearly wanted to say.

 

“It sounds like something you didn’t get much say in.”

 

…Perceptive. She wasn’t wrong.

 

Felix straightened at the answer. That was a surprise. She was able to read into his statement and pick up on his feelings rather keenly. And true to his initial impression, she seemed concerned. Her words and tone held sympathy on his behalf rather than not-so-subtly pushing him for private information about his family or to open up when he gave no sign of any desire to. She was worried for him, for all that they had only met that day.

 

It was kind of her, though it wasn’t necessary.

 

“I’m making the most of it.”

 

He was trying to, at any rate. It was evident that he was not off to the best start. His new class was already proving to be a considerable strain on his patience for all that he hasn’t even had a full class period with them yet. He couldn’t say he was sorry, as he honestly didn’t care. And none of them really stood out to him as people he should want or need to interact with if he could help it.

 

Perhaps if he claimed they were unapproachable, he would be excused for simply ignoring them for the rest of the school year?

 

He noticed she maintained a certain distance from him, and given her expression, it seemed to be more for his comfort rather than her own. While she clearly wanted to reach out to him, she refrained from doing so. It was something he quite appreciated. She seemed respectful of personal space and boundaries, at least. He would give her that much.

 

“So hey…”

 

And here it comes. A pity. He had almost had hopes to avoid a lecture.

 

“I know it’s your first day and the situation you walked in on wasn’t…the best.” She finished with a small wince.

 

That was putting it mildly.

 

“It’s hard starting someplace new, especially if it’s not something you really had a say in and didn’t want to do in the first place.”

 

It seemed she could read him rather well then. He listened, a bit surprised at the turn this was taking. She seemed to be speaking from the heart. Or perhaps from experience?

 

“Please don’t let these circumstances dictate the rest of the school year. You may not have a say in being here or who your classmates are, and I know things don’t seem that great right now…” She was babbling and seemed to realize it. “But you’re ultimately the one who can decide how this year will go for you.”

 

That was true.

 

She looked up at him, smiling. “I’m hoping that you can find something you enjoy while you’re here. There are plenty of good things about Dupont.”

 

“Such as?” He asked, actually curious rather than incredulous.

 

She seemed to brighten at that. “Well, we have an art club for starters! I’m part of it! So are Nathaniel and Alix! We each have our own focus, of course, but the teacher offers us a place to practice and useful guidance to improve.”

 

That was interesting. “You do art?”

 

Dupain-Cheng nodded, blushing somewhat. “I’m really into fashion design. I draw out and make my own clothes and accessories.” She explained, giving a brief gesture to her outfit as well as the purse she was carrying.

 

That was…rather impressive for someone her age. He glanced over her outfit in consideration. The materials weren’t quite the best quality and the stitching appeared uneven in places. But for the most part, it was holding together and appeared to give the overall look she seemed to want. The flaws were relatively minor, enough that most people likely wouldn't even notice. He might not have noticed them either if not for his keen eye and knowledge of what to look for. But for a brief inspection, her outfit was fitting for her. Her purse in particular looked well-made, and with the design, he could have mistaken it as a logo for an official brand if he wasn’t already familiar with most of them to realize otherwise.

 

And to her credit, she didn’t seem to be eager or showing off. She wasn’t looking at him with anticipation. Nor did she appear to be expecting anything. She hadn’t even been inviting him to inspect the outfit, merely gesturing to her look as an example of something she made that she likes rather than a display of her talent to impress. Which was unusual. Normally people would be bragging or pointing out the “intricacies” of their designs or the techniques with the materials. They would play up their creations as the “newest trend” or the “next big thing”. And of course they would be making plays at him to try to get his interest and see if he wouldn’t be willing to spend _just a bit_ of his time to see what they come up with and if they can’t tailor something to him _personally_. If she was a fashion designer, surely she would know about the usefulness of building connections.

 

Unless she didn’t…

 

He paused.

 

She didn’t know who he was.

 

He shook it off.

 

Whether she knew or not, it didn’t matter. Not to him, since he had no interest regardless. And it appeared to not matter to her either, as she proceeded to move on rather quickly from talking about herself or her creations to instead expounding more upon the new institution he happened to find himself obligated to attend.

 

“We’re bound to find something that you’ll be able to enjoy while you’re here!” She insisted, now appearing quite determined to help Felix find something of interest in the academy and have a good school year.

 

He wasn’t so sure, but didn’t feel inclined to argue. If they could find some manner of activity or purpose that could offer him something to look forward to, he was hardly going to reject it. That would simply be foolish, and while he wasn’t happy about being there, he wasn’t nearly that spiteful to force himself to be miserable.

 

The library, at least, sounded interesting. And it appeared quite large from the look he was able to get when they passed it as they started to make their way back.

 

“And…about the class…”

 

He stopped.

 

“They’re good people, really.” She tried to reassure him. “They’re really nice and often helpful to others. You may get along with them if you give them a chance.”

 

Reading between the lines, he could hear what wasn’t said. Being helpful meant that help was often provided specifically more to those they thought needed it. And if the Rossi girl’s behavior was any indication, they appeared to be fooled into trying to help someone who didn’t actually need it at this point. And with Dupain-Cheng appearing to oppose that attempt to help, regardless of the overall poor way they chose to go about it…

 

The scene was making more sense now, but still was not an improvement from what he had initially observed. It only meant they were fools on top of being domineering.

 

As if she could tell where his thoughts were going, she waved her hands. “It’s really not as bad as you think.”

 

“That remains to be seen.”

 

He didn’t know enough about them to fully judge, but so far, what he had seen of the class had left him less than impressed.

 

But he’d also gotten a glimpse at the Class Representative for his new life away from home. And while a bit naive, she seemed rather polite and personable—one would dare say genuine and friendly. She was empathetic and could read people, and was able to read him well enough to respect his boundaries and address his points of frustration about his current situation with all the grace of a well-accomplished mediator.

 

His first impression of Marinette Dupain-Cheng…

 

…she was tolerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kid yourself, Felix.
> 
> Friendship is inevitable.


	3. First Impressions - Alya

* * *

 

It was lunch time that Marinette had rejoined her friends and attempted to explain to them why she was so certain of Lila’s dishonesty. She couldn’t come out and SAY she was Ladybug or what happened between her and Lila previously, so she tried to explain how she knew without saying exactly how she had known. Unfortunately, Nino and Alya weren’t having it.

 

She had expected some doubt and uncertainty, but this…?

 

They hadn’t even tried to listen or consider her words.

 

“A good reporter always verifies her sources. Can you prove that she doesn’t actually know Ladybug?”

 

...Really?

 

Marinette stared in shock and hurt, uncertain what to say or if she should just leave before her frustration gets the better of her.

 

“Well?”

 

All three of them jumped at the interruption, having forgotten that the new and much less warm blond was present and listening in on the conversation.

 

Marinette felt her heart drop. Felix had seemed so reasonable, and at least able to tell Lila was full of it. Was he going to harp on her as well? She glanced to Felix and already feeling her defenses rise at someone else questioning her this way. But to her surprise, he wasn’t looking at her at all. He only seemed to have eyes for Alya, who appeared quite uncomfortable with the force of his stare if the way she shifted nervously was any indication.

 

“Well what?” Alya asked, confused as to why the new boy was staring her down.

 

“Where are yours?”

 

She drew back, startled at that. “What?”

 

Felix gave an exasperated sigh that only made Alya bristle. “You just said that a ‘good reporter always verifies her sources’, by which I can only be forced to assume you’re referring to yourself. As such, clearly that would mean that you must already have looked into the matter yourself and thus have other sources to verify this girl’s stories to be so certain of her honesty over any claim to the contrary.”

 

Alya blinked.

 

“So present them.” Felix repeated, more annoyed.

 

“But—”

 

“Are you or are you not a journalist?” He asked, though it seemed to be more of a challenge. Seeing her hesitant nod, he continued. “Then it is your job to answer the questions of ‘who, what, where, when, why, and how’ for a story before accepting it. Not demand those very answers to prove a negative when someone contests your story after you’ve already spread it. That would make you as reliable as a tabloid.”

 

Alya slammed her hands on the table in anger. “Excuse you?!”

 

“If there is any validity to your claims, then surely this shouldn’t be an issue for you.”

 

She huffed at that. “It’s all on my blog—”

 

“I’ve already checked your blog and all I see is one girl’s fanciful tale that has all the solidity of a dream.” He replied, cutting her off. “It doesn’t say WHEN this supposed incident happened or WHERE it took place. There are no news articles to speak of that one would expect of a hero saving a diplomat’s daughter, which if her story is to be believed, would at least resulted in some record on a matter that could cause an international incident. So where are these other sources you checked to verify this girl’s story? If you’re so certain it is true, then surely you must have some other reference to go on, right?”

 

Alya’s flabbergasted expression was all the answer he needed.

 

He narrowed his eyes, unimpressed. “No? Pity. Perhaps before you go demanding proof from others who AREN’T journalists that something _didn’t_ happen, you should ensure that you as a journalist have evidence that it _did?_ ”

 

The Ladyblogger glared at him angrily before storming off, muttering something under her breath that was no doubt along the lines of “showing him”. Marinette glanced back and forth between the new student and her best friend, uncertain as to which of the two she should go after. After seeing Felix nonchalantly turn to his lunch, she decided he could look after himself and hurriedly chased after the novice reporter.

 

Felix didn’t try to stop her. It only fit in lines with what he already knew of the pigtailed girl to attempt to go after and help her friend.

 

But said “friend” on the other hand had a lot to be desired.

 

His first impression of Alya Cesaire…

 

…she was a hypocrite.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I threw in a Naruto quote. Because Felix totally would.
> 
> Fanart:
> 
> http://mardimari.tumblr.com/post/182565220654/nobodyfamousposts-s-that-fic-shot-hits-the-spot

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Felix July](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806175) by [ChaoticNeutral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral)




End file.
